dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma
is the seventh ending song of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episodes 73 to 83. This song is performed by THE COLLECTORS. English version is performed by Will Kubley.https://twitter.com/BrinaPalencia/status/1180542627776733186 Lyrics Japanese Rōmaji Lyrics (TV size) Tenshi to akuma ga nakayoku suwattenda Boku wa man'naka docchi mukeba ī Jibun ka sore igai ka dochira ka kowasette Yonakajū mimimoto de sakebunda Tadashī kotae nante an'no Tenshi no kamen kabutta akumatachi Boku ni temaneki shite iunosa Seigi no tameni aku wo horobose ima Sekai ga kimi wo matteirunda to English Translation Lyrics (TV size) An angel and a demon are sitting together like friends I'm in the middle Which way do I face?. Either destroy myself or destroy everything else. They scream it in my ear all night. Is there a right answer to this?. The masks of angels on the faces of demons They beckon to me and say to me "For the sake of goodness destroy all evil right now". They say the world is waiting for me. Official English Version Lyrics (TV Size) Demons in an angel mask, hoping that I'll do just what they ask? Telling me they know what's right, lead me to the light. "For the sake of everyone, you have to destroy the evil ones. That's the only path you see", so they said to me. Official English Version Lyrics (Full Version) An angel and a demon sit One to my right, one to my left In between, I try to figure out the right way Is one way good? Is one way bad? Too much confusion in my head. I can't pick! With all this noise, I'm going crazy Is there any way to know what's right? Or wrong... Demons in an angel mask, hoping that I'll do just what they ask? Telling me they know what's right, lead me to the light. "For the sake of everyone, you have to destroy the evil ones. That's the only path you see", so they said to me. Brazilian Portuguese Lyrics (TV Size) Um Demônio e Um Anjo Estam juntos lado a lado O que fazer se estou no meio deles? Devo acabar com esses dois ou acabo com a minha vida Eu não aguento mais ouvir a gritaria Que resposta para isso é certa? Eu sei! Os Demônios sempre vão Por singelos anjos se passar Devo sussurrar pra mim Estendendo a mão Se justiça é o que quer Contra o mal você deve lutar Esse é o mundo que você vai encontrar Characters The characters in the seventh ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Master Roshi *Turtle *Arale Norimaki *Gatchans *Senbei Norimaki *Yajirobe *Korin *Bulma *Android 18 *Marron *Videl *Pan *Trunks *Goten *Goku *Mr. Satan *Chi-Chi *Krillin *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Beerus *Champa *King Kai *Bubbles *Gregory *Jaco *Geppuman *Old Kai *Kibito *Shin *Grand Minister *Zeno (version 2) *Future Zeno (version 2) *Whis (version 2) *Vados (version 2) *Botamo *Frost *Hit *Auta Magetta *Cabba *Referee *Monaka *Singer *Oolong *Bee *Good Buu *Mount Paozu Dinosaur *Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Puar Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Music